<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chance by Kataclysme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877657">Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme'>Kataclysme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GrimmIchi Love Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blond Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Getting Back Together, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter War had separated families, lovers. Orihime had lost Ulquiorra before he could even taste happiness with him. Ichigo had seen Grimmjow die almost by his own hand.<br/>They had tried to put back together the pieces of their broken hearts, not counting on the war against the Quincies to turn the world order upside down once again.<br/>Grimm and Ulquiorra come back from the dead, and they all get the happy ending they deserve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GrimmIchi Love Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO THERE</p><p>its me, again haha. I broke up (almost) with my bf yesterday and now i just want to write happy love stories.<br/>tell me if u like it !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It'll always be him, won't it?<br/>
- I can't apologize for loving him.<br/>
- I don't want you to apologize for loving him. I want you to be able to apologize because you've been with me all this time without loving me for one second."</p><p>Ichigo looked up at Orihime. Deep down, he understood her. How could he not have understood her after all?</p><p>He and Orihime had gotten together at the end of the war. Quickly, because he was lonely, because Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were gone and they were both heartbroken.<br/>
They had supported each other as much as they could, trying to make up for each other's traumas, trying to soothe each other's nightmares, their panic attacks, their tears. </p><p>Ichigo had lost Grimmjow with the war, in addition to his powers. Orihime had seen Ulquiorra die before her eyes, leaving dust after his first and only smile, to her. </p><p>They had found themselves on the roof of Las Noches, heartbroken and too shocked to be alive. Caught in the adrenaline of battle, neither Ichigo nor Orihime had realized that the people they loved had just disappeared. </p><p>Now the war against Ywhach was over. </p><p>Grimmjow had returned. Ichigo didn't know how or why it was possible, but Grimmjow was alive. The panther was alive, and had made it clear to Ichigo that he would take his place at his side. </p><p>Orihime wasn't so lucky. Ulquiorra had never returned. </p><p>They had stayed together, despite Grimmjow's return, and Orihime had finally fallen in love with him. </p><p>It was this sequence of tragic events that had led to that moment. </p><p>Ichigo had received a phone call from Urahara the day before. Grimmjow was working at a garage in town. He was in a gigai on Earth. He was planning to stay.<br/>
The panther hadn't come to see him, because he didn't want to "mess things up between him and the woman". </p><p>"Hime, you know that -<br/>
- I beg you, Ichigo. Don't tell me you love me."</p><p>Orihime stood up, facing the window. Outside, the weather was great, the sun was shining warmly and there were no clouds on the horizon. The young woman sighed, resigned. </p><p>"Go ahead, Ichigo."</p><p>She took a deep breath, draped herself in what was left of her strength and control, and turned around. </p><p>"Go find him, Ichigo. Be happy with him, for my sake. Okay, Ichigo? Do it for Ulquiorra and me."</p><p>Ichigo stood up slowly and took her gently in his arms. </p><p>"Thank you, Hime."</p><p>He let her go, walked out of the room, and grabbed his jacket before running out of the house, the door slamming behind him like a book with its cover closed.<br/>
He ran through the streets of Karakura to the garage where Urahara had told him that Grimmjow was working. </p><p>He ran for a good fifteen minutes, and stopped in front of the building, his lungs on fire. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the building, and asked a curious garage worker for directions. </p><p>"I'm looking for ... Grimmjow?<br/>
- Ah, Grimmjow! On break, in the back."</p><p>Ichigo thanked him with a brief movement of his head and ran to the back of the building. </p><p>In the alley, sitting on a pile of wooden pallets, his grey pants stained with sludge, and a dirty white marcel on his back, his belt tooling around his waist, and his gloves in a pocket, Grimmjow was sitting carelessly smoking a cigarette. </p><p>Ichigo stopped a few yards away in disbelief. </p><p>In his body, Grimmjow was different. His hair was blonde like wheat, a little cold. His eyes had lost none of their light sapphire blue color, and his mask was gone. He had blue eyeliner, which traced the patterns that were under his eyes when he was an Arrancar. </p><p>Hearing the footsteps suddenly stop, he raised his head. His eyes widened in surprise and he slowly stood up, as if he thought Ichigo was an apparition that would suddenly flee. </p><p>Ichigo took a few steps towards him, hesitating. </p><p>"Grimmjow?"</p><p>The blond man's face cracked with his usual smile, and Ichigo was overwhelmed with relief. </p><p>It was definitely him. It was Grimmjow, his Grimm.</p><p>As if in one accord, they crossed the last few meters between them, hugging each other. Ichigo buried his nose in the hollow of Grimmjow's neck, breathing in the scent he had missed so much. Musk, steel, Cologne, and simply the smell of his skin. </p><p>With his arms around Grimm's neck, he closed his eyes, savoring the pure happiness that flowed through his veins. The old Arrancar had put his arms around his waist and held him tightly, enjoying their reunion as much as he did. </p><p>One of Grimm's hands went up from his waist to his cheek, and straightened his head, looking carefully at him.</p><p>"It's been a long time, Berry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyyy i hope u liked it, because i do.<br/>i still have to write the second chapter about Orihime and Ulquiorra, but this chapter is gonna be ... different !</p><p>hope u like this and thank everyone who reads my works, it makes me so happy receive ur kudos and comments ! </p><p>see ya soon<br/>kataclysme</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>